


Blur

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Nostalgia, One Night Stands, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Jimmy have a reunion of sorts.</p><p>A birthday gift for my friend on her seventeenth birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts), [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



It’s been ages since the last time. More than a decade. _Nearly_ two.

It’s a chance meeting late at night while walking down the same hallway. It’s writing night, and they want things to be perfect. They wouldn’t have been working as long as they have if they didn’t commit to long hours and endless rewrites. They see each other professionally all the time, but something about being tired and late hour makes everything feel fuzzy around the edges. Suddenly, it’s 2002, and they’re both on _SNL_ again.

The kiss comes out of nowhere.

Well, not nowhere, exactly. It comes from Jimmy’s lips and it lands on Seth’s jaw. It’s Jimmy’s hands braced on Seth’s shoulders, pushing him back until his back hits the wall and their bodies bounce from the force. It comes from Seth moaning at the brief starburst of pain from the back of his head.

“Sorry,” Jimmy murmurs.

“Shut up,” Seth says, hands searching and grabbing greedily.

There’s no time to talk. Talking makes it real. Talking means he can’t pretend it’s 2002. Talking means wives and children and fifteen million other responsibilities that Seth never dreamed of during his first year on _SNL_. And fuck, he’d never in his life dreamed of _this_.

“Seth,” Jimmy pleads.

“I know, I know.”

Everything is such a blur. Hands down pants and tongues exploring mouths like they were drunk teenagers in the back of their car rather than two sober, married family men who knew better. 

_I don’t care. I don’t care._

It all ends eventually. It’s messier than Seth remembers, but god, who can remember one drunken night from fifteen years ago in perfect detail? He doesn’t know what to say, so he looks to Jimmy again.

“That was fun,” he says, cracking a brave smile.

Seth finds himself grinning too.

“It was.”

“Writer’s room?” Jimmy asks, nodding to the scripts in Seth’s hands.

“Oh, yeah, right. Writer’s room.”

It’s a good out. And Seth is grateful for it. Jimmy gives a little wave and starts walking away.

“See ya, Jimmy,” Seth says.

Jimmy turns around in the middle of the hall.

“Miss you already!”

Seth stands there until he Jimmy turns a corner. He feels a pang in his chest.

It’s 2016 again.

**Author's Note:**

> For old time's sake


End file.
